Servant's hand
by Tourmaline20
Summary: Uther is always complaining about how hopeless Merlin is as a servant, but then Merlin does something that truly changes his mind on the subject. Mild AU set between 2x10 and 2x11


Prince's savior:

Uther always complains about Merlin's position as a servant, but he sees for himself how useful Merlin can be to Arthur.

Uther Pendragon sat atop his warhorse Julius waiting for his son prince Arthur to mount as well. Uther had to fight the urge to roll his eyes as he watched Arthur's useless manservant helped the prince onto his horse. Today was one of those days when Uther regretted appointing the big-eared buffoon as his sons' personal servant. The boy was often more of a hindrance than a help, and if it weren't for the fact that he had the tendency to occasionally prove himself extraordinarily loyal to Arthur and occasionally helpful in difficult situations Uther would have happily dismissed the boy long ago, but Uther knew Arthur would protest. The crown prince had a strong connection to the boy (which Uther vastly disapproved of) and would be upset if the king were to dismiss him so easily.

However, at this moment Uther dearly wished he could do just that as Merlin struggled with Arthur's horse. The boy tugged and pushed on the reins trying to get the horse to settle so he could finish securing Arthur's saddle. Merlin finally got the horse in position and managed to strap on the last buckle correctly, then he helped Arthur to mount his stallion and the servant mounted the simple brown horse he always rode when travelling with Arthur and the knights.

Today Arthur and Uther would both be riding out with a contingence of knights to investigate reports of a strange creature attacking the edges of the fields were most of Camelots' grains were grown. So far several people had been killed and injured, and there were reports of serious damage done to the crops. This, was why Uther was going along with his son, he wanted to inspect the damage himself and determined what (if anything) needed to be done to supplement the lost food and also find the creature.

Uther rode out beside Arthur with the knights behind them and Merlin in the back of the line, as they rode Arthur spoke, "Unfortunately, no ones' been able to actually see whatever creature is doing this so we have nothing to go, other than the fact that it is large and obviously dangerous." Arthur sighed in annoyance (and Uther could not blame him for it) he didn't like riding into battle blind anymore than his son.

Arthur turned to him, "Father are you sure you should be coming along with us? We don't even know what this monster is and going out is dangerous, you are the king…."

Uther cut Arthur off, "I must come Arthur, I must see the damage for myself. Besides a king who sits behind his walls constantly and lets others do all the difficult and dangerous tasks on his behalf is no real ruler. It is important not to take unnecessary risks too often, but in order to serve the people properly it is necessary under certain circumstances. This is one of them. It is more than likely the creature we are hunting is a creature of magic, and that puts the kingdom in even more danger. Danger I need to be aware of." Uther emphasized the last point by looking straight into Arthur's eyes, as the future king it was imperative that his son came to understand these things.

Arthur nodded, "I understand."

And they headed off again, the grain fields were not too far from the castle and they arrived a few hours after they had left. As they crested the hill along the grain fields Uther looked out and sucked in a breath, the damage was obvious, but thankfully not too extensive. A quarter of the field was burnt beyond recognition, but the rest of the grain was undamaged and the soil looked as though it would be able to bare crops again next season. Arthur spoke up from beside him, "What in the world did this?"

Uther shook his head as anger surged inside him, this was definitely the work of magic he knew it. Uther answered, "It was undoubtedly a creature of magic, there is nothing else that could cause such damage. Now we need to find whatever it is and destroy it."

Arthur pointed out the edge of the forest, "We should start our search out from here then."

Uther said, "Yes, it does make the most sense."

They rode out and headed in a westward direction into the forest. Arthur and the others kept their shields raised and their arms on their swords as they continued. The forest was quiet, the typical animals had left in fear of the magical creature (whatever it was) and as they rode Uther saw Merlin and several of the knights looking around nervously.

Eventually they came to an old game trail and then they heard it, an inhuman shriek. Everyone turned their horses and they saw it, a salamander. However, this wasn't just the simple small lizard one saw on walks on in a fire pit, it was a creature of magic, the size of moose. It had dark brown skin with black eyes, and as it walked they all saw fire crackle under its feet. The salamander roared again and fire spouted from its mouth, catching several bushes and trees with its breath.

Arthur shouted, "Knights, assemble!" Uther drew his sword and dismounted his horse along with the men, fighting this creature while astride a horse would cause them more trouble than anything else. Sir Leon managed to strike the first blow, his sword stabbed deep into the creatures' right hind leg as Arthur swung his sword down at its neck. The creature struck out with its front left claw and knocked him back, Uther and Merlin both called the princes name as Arthur's sword flew from his grasp. Uther was surprised to see Merlin roll underneath the creatures swinging tail as he scooped up Arthur's sword and threw it to him with a shout, "ARTHUR!"

Arthur had managed to scrambled to his feet and catch his sword as the king gave a sigh of relief the knights continued to circle the gigantic salamander as Merlin dodged out of the way. As the boy moved Uther thought for a moment he saw a flash of gold, but took it to be merely a trick of the light as a heavy set knight whose name the king did not now came forward and stabbed the salamander in the belly. The creature flailed and swung its tail as it shrieked angrily. Arthur somehow managed to dodge under the monster without getting gouged of cut (Uther honestly had no idea how that had happened, but honestly he didn't care).

Arthur dove under the creatures rearing chest and thrust his sword straight up into the monster. The salamander cried again as Arthur rolled out from underneath it as it crashed to the ground. Uther felt relief enter his body, but a moment later it was replaced by dread. Arthur's roll had placed him right next to the giant beasts' deadly tail, and in its last moment the ferocious beast had swung its tail out and Arthur was caught right in the chest and thrown backwards into the lake that stood a few feet behind were the creature had appeared. Arthur's armor weighted him down and he was instantly pulled under.

Uther shouted, "NO!"

Merlin, who had been standing next to Arthur shouted, "ARTHUR!" and instantly dove into the water after the prince. Uther and the knights instantly rushed to the lake. Uther pushed himself as quickly as he could, his legs burned and his feet slammed on the ground, but he didn't care. Merlin came up from the water and took a deep breath shouting, "ARTHUR!" once again and diving back down.

Sir Leon had arrived at the edge of the lake and was stripping off his chainmail as Merlin came up a third time. Uther came to the lake and was about to dive in armor and all when Merlin came back up, this time he had an arm wrapped around Arthur's chest and somehow managed to pull prince out of water despite his being in full armor. Uther and the Leon rushed forward with the knights and carried Arthur to the shore where they lay him down.

Uther looked down at his son, and his heart stopped, Arthur's chest wasn't moving, "He isn't breathing." The king said in a voice that was a combination of shock and panic. Uther's mind instantly spun, no it couldn't be true, Arthur couldn't be dead, he was too young, he had too much ahead of him. Uther knew he couldn't bear to lose his son, losing his beloved Ygraine had been hard enough, loosing Arthur (or Morgana) would be unbearable).

Before Uther could even began to pull his frantic mind into sense Merlin had jumped forward, "Here sire, let me." Then, without waiting for Uther's permission Merlin came forward and bent Arthur's head back, he placed his mouth over Arthur's as Uther raised his eyebrows in shock. Merlin gave two hard breaths then moved back and pound Arthur hard on the chest.

Uther shouted, "what on Earth do you think you are doing?!"

Merlin snapped back, "saving his life." Then he looked up, "Sire, if this does not work then you may do whatever you wish with me."

Uther looked back at the servant's determined face and saw truth in his eyes. Merlin continued to pound on Arthur's chest, without the king's permission, and Uther said, "Very well." As Merlin bent down and gave two more breaths, Uther had no idea what the boy was doing, he had never seen (nor even heard) of such a thing, but he could think of nothing that would save Arthur and if this could work he had to let Merlin try.

Merlin came up again and punched Arthur's chest, "Come on you prat, put that bloody stubborn streak to good use for once. Come on, damn it breathe!" Merlin hit Arthur's chest again and Uther noticed for the first time that the manservants' fists were bleeding from the constant hammering against Arthur's armor, but he didn't stop. As Merlin bent down once more Arthur took a deep gasp as his eyes opened in shock. Uther closed his eyes as he shuddered in relief.

"Roll him onto his side." Merlin commanded as the Leon and another knight helped the gangly young man roll Arthur over. Arthur coughed and spluttered as Merlin rubbed his back, occasionally hitting the prince to help clear the water from his lungs. Eventually Arthur caught his breath and he lay on his side taking slow shallow breaths. Uther reached out and grabbed Arthurs hand as Merlin continued to rub his back, "Easy Sire, easy, just take slow deep breaths."

Arthur groaned as he moved his left hand over his chest, "It hurts."

Merlin nodded, water splattering all over them, "you're going to be sore for a while, with the tail swipe, and the breathing method there's a good chance you might have some bruised, or even broken ribs. I'll have to take a look in a minute. Still, no matter what it's going to hurt for a while."

Arthur said, "Better to be sore and alive than dead and painless."

Merlin gave one of his goofy grins and said, "Indeed Sire."

Uther turned to the serving boy, all his previous thoughts about how utterly worthless the young man was, disappearing entirely. Uther then did something he had never done before, he stuck his hand out, "Merlin." Merlin jerked his head up and his eyes widened as he caught site of Uther's right arm hanging in mid-air, "Thank you."

Still looked completely shocked, Merlin took the kings hand and shook it, "My pleasure, your majesty."

Uther looked down at his son and said, "If it hadn't been for you, Arthur might have been lost. Where did you learn that breathing method you used?"

Merlin answered, "My mother, she's the closest thing to a physician Ealdor has, she's been tending to the wounded and healing the sick since before I was born. When I was about eight she healed a man who had fallen and ended up with his leg impaled by an angled tree branch. The man was named Richard, and he was an experienced sailor who had traveled throughout the world on many voyages. He had used the technique to save many lives. Since Richard didn't have any money to pay my mother for helping him, he taught the technique to both of us as payment." Merlin blushed slightly and turned back to Arthur saying, "Forgive me sire, but I must examine Prince Arthur's ribs, and we have to get him out of his armor and back to Camelot so he can be warmed and dried."

Uther shook himself as he looked back down, Arthur's face was still much paler than usual and was shaking from the cold of the water. As he looked back at Merlin Uther noted that he to was shaking, but not as badly. Uther said, "Of course." And dropped Merlin's hand, Merlin starred at in wonder for a moment before he, Leon, and Uther helped Arthur sit up.

Merlin undid the straps of Arthur's armor and gingerly lifted it up over the princes' head, then lifted up his tunic. Merlin hissed at the sight, Arthur's chest was already starting to bruise, "Sorry." Merlin muttered.

Arthur said, "It's alright. What happened?"

Sir Leon spoke up from Arthur's right, "The salamander's tail knocked you back into the lake and Merlin dived in after you and pulled you out."

Arthur turned to Merlin with a look of shock, "You pulled me out of the lake by yourself when I was wearing full armor?!"

Merlin chuckled, "Yes, you need to remember Sire, I've been raised a poor peasant in a little village in the middle of nowhere. I'm used to hauling huge loads much heavier than you. When I was young I had to dig the stump of a felled tree from out of the fields. I've been carting goods and hauling up things like that for as long as I can remember. I'm much stronger than I look."

Arthur turned to Merlin with that confused disbelieving smile of his, "You never cease to amaze me Merlin."

Merlin grinned back, "And I never will Sire."

Uther couldn't help a small smile of his own at this, despite his complaints that Arthur was too closely involved with his manservant, even he had to admit the two of them were amusing when they were together. Merlin turned to Sir Leon, "Sir Leon, can you please get the medicine bag from Jewel's saddle? I will need it to treat Prince Arthur."

Sir Leon nodded as he stood, "Yes, of course."

Arthur turned back to Uther and the king held his son closer to him as his heart rate returned to normal, the fear he'd felt when he'd seen Arthur pulled down into the lake was just as bad as when Arthur had bitten by the questing beast. Maybe even worse because after the beast Uther had held out hope Gaius would find a cure, but this time Uther had been certain he'd had no choice but to stand here and see his son die. Now that it was over and the fear was receding, but Uther still felt his mind churn with the thoughts of what could have happened.

Arthur asked, "What happened after Merlin pulled me out?"

Uther answered, "Somehow he saved your life by pounding on your chest and placing his mouth over you."

Arthur looked up in shock, "YOU KISSED ME?!" he said indignantly as Leon dropped the medicine bag next to Merlin.

Merlin opened it and took out several items, "It wasn't a kiss, not exactly. I was pushing air into your lungs. It was either that or sit here and watch you die. Here drink this, it'll help clear your lungs."

Merlin handed Arthur a vile and the prince drank it, "Whatever you call it, that still doesn't change the fact that your mouth was on mine, I'm probably going to need to wash it out after this."

Merlin handed him another vile, "This will help with the pain, and I would like to remind you again that if I hadn't you would be dead."

Arthur grimaced as he swallowed, "Not sure that would be worse."

Uther smacked Arthur over the head, "ARTHUR!" he scolded angrily, "You should never say that, better to be alive and slightly embarrassed than dead and not."

Arthur ducked his head and Merlin gave a satisfied smirk as he muttered, "sorry father."

Merlin quickly wiped the smirk off his face, but the king had seen, "I need to check your ribs now Sire."

Arthur said, "Of course." And leaned back into his father's embrace, Uther kept hold of his son as the knights kept their distance.

Merlin gingerly ran his hands over Arthur's chest and stomach, pressing against the skin and causing Arthur to grunt in pain, and each time Merlin muttered, "Sorry." But continued to move his hands, as he did Uther saw the blood still staining Merlin's own hands from the cuts he had received pounding on Arthur's armored chest. Even Uther had to admit the boy's hands looked rather nasty, the sides and knuckles were covered in cuts and gouges from the armor and he was bleeding, not badly, but still bleeding. However, Merlin never once stopped his administration of Arthur or complained of his injuries (although Uther knew the pain must be vicious). Arthur saw and winced in sympathy, "Merlin your hands."

Merlin looked down and shrugged, "I'll be alright, but first let's get you sorted out." Merlin continued to examine Arthur, eventually he stopped and looked up, "Three of your ribs are cracked, but thankfully not broken. Your armor's probably what saved you from that. Several of your ribs are also bruised, you'll need to take it easy for a while, but with rest and proper care you should be fine."

Uther let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding, "Thank you Merlin."

Merlin looked up in shock once more, but said, "You are most welcome your Majesty." Then he pulled a large jar out of the medicine bag, "This is one of Gaius' best bruise pastes, it'll help with the healing. I'll put it on your chest and back then wrap you up."

Arthur nodded his understanding as Merlin scooped a chunk of the stuff out of the jar, Uther crinkled his nose while Arthur said, "UHG, it stinks." Arthur was right, the ointment had the stench of sour mint to it.

Merlin chuckled, "I know, but it's the best medicine for these wounds, so you're just going to have to live with it Sire."

Then he began to apply it, Arthur chuckled slightly, "It tingles."

Merlin snorted, "I swear Sire, you are the most ticklish person I have ever met."

Arthur snapped, "I am not ticklish Merlin." Then to disprove the statement he snickered again.

Merlin snorted, "Whatever you say Sire." Once Arthur's chest was covered in paste Uther moved over so Merlin could do his back. As he did Uther looked down and saw the bruises sprouting on Arthur's body, Merlin had been right the prince would indeed be sore after this. Merlin finished applying the paste then deftly wrapped Arthur's ribs and helped him put his tunic back on (the prince wouldn't be able to wear his armor now) then said, "Let's get you back to Gaius shall we."

Before Merlin could move Arthur grabbed his wrist, "No." Merlin and Uther both starred at Arthur, as did the knights, then the prince said, "Not until your hands have been seen to as well."

Uther nearly groaned in exasperation, yes the boy had saved Arthur's life, but surely his wounds could wait, "Arthur,"

He started to correct his son, but the prince cut him off, "Father, Merlin saved my life, again, the least we can do is see that he is properly treated. Merlin is Gaius' apprentice along with being my manservant, and a physician is nothing without his hands, as you well know. I'm not going to let you take me back until Merlin's hands are seen to."

Uther could tell by the look in his sons' eyes that Arthur was serious, arguing with Arthur would delay the prince getting the full treatment he needed so Uther decided to simply acquiesce, "Very well."

Since Leon was the next best at medical treatment he came forward and Merlin talked him through how to properly treat and bind his hands. The ever loyal knight carefully gathered water from the stream in an empty jar from the medicine bag and poured it over Merlin's bleeding fists. Merlin hissed in pain as Leon carefully dried his hands and then began to apply honey to the wounds to prevent infection. Merlin talked Leon through how to check for broken fingers, thankfully the knight found none, then Leon wrapped Merlin's hands in bandages. The wraps weren't as well-done as the ones Merlin had put on Arthur, but they would suffice. Once both men were tended to Uther, Leon and a knight named Thomas helped the prince onto his horse. Leon then helped Merlin mount Jewel, as it was difficult for the young man to grip the saddle properly with his hands in such a sad state.

They rode back to Camelot, and as they did Uther noticed both men were shivering from the cold of the lake water. As soon as they arrived Leon rushed off and went to summon Gaius who came tearing down the stairs at a speed the belied his age shouting, "Good Lord what happened this time?" as he looked Merlin and Arthur over once they had dismounted.

Merlin explained, " the creature that was attacking the crops was a giant salamander. Prince Arthur and the knights slew it, but Arthur was thrown in a lake and I dove in and pulled him out. I had to use Richard's breathing technique to save him and well….." Merlin trailed off as he held up his bandages hands while sniffling from the cold.

Arthur gave a cough and Gaius rolled his eyes, "Get inside before you both freeze, for goodness sake, the two of you. If one of you isn't injured or on the brink of death it's the other. I swear you're going to drive me to my grave, I don't know which one of you is worse."

Merlin and Arthur each simultaneously pointed at the other before saying, "He is." In unison. Sir Leon snickered as Uther gave a scowl (although he would never admit he was also biting the inside of cheek to keep from laughing himself). As Sir Leon moved to help Arthur up the stairs Lady Morgana and Gwen came running down them.

Morgana shouted, "ARTHUR! What happened?"

Arthur explained as Morgana moved to his side while Gwen went to help Merlin, despite her care and concern for Merlin Uther noticed her nervous and frequent worried glances at Arthur, which only ceased when Merlin whispered, "He'll be fine." Into her ear.

Gwen turned, "And what about you?"

Merlin grinned at her, "I'll be fine as well."

Gwen nodded and Gaius took them into his quarters where he insisted Morgana and Gwen leave so the two men could strip out of their soaked clothes. Uther ordered another servant to bring Arthur fresh clothes while Gwen went down to the kitchens for warm food and drinks for Arthur and Merlin. Morgana gave orders for hot water to be brought up and Uther ducked back into Gaius' rooms. Gaius looked over both their wounds and said, "These have been treated well. The chill is the more serious danger right now." Gaius instantly stoked the fire a grabbed all the extra towels and blankets he could find.

For the first time in years Uther worked alongside the physician, running a towel over Arthur's shivering body while Gaius did the same for Merlin. A few moments later there was a knock on the door and Gaius put up the privacy screen for Merlin and Arthur to sit behind while he opened it. There was a small army of servants outside. Four young men carried two large wooden wash tubs, neither was as large as the tub Arthur usually used, but such a tub would never had fit into Gaius' rooms. The other six all carried two buckets each of hot water, and the final one carried fresh clothes for Arthur.

Gaius sighed in relief, "Excellent, excellent, come in and put them down over here please."

The servants followed his directions and placed the tubs side-by-side right next to Gaius' long table, on the empty floor space in front of the stairs that lead to Merlin's room. The other servants carefully poured the water in, then bowed and left without another word. Gaius poured several different herbal mixtures and oils into the tubs and said, "All right, both of you in right now. Let's get you thawed out."

Merlin walked over and Gaius removed the bandages on his hands so he could bathe. Gaius' face fell at the sight, "Oh my dear boy."

Merlin carefully stepped into the tub, "It's alright Gaius, I've had worse."

Gaius put a comforting hand on his bare shoulder, "I know, but I still worry about you."

Merlin sat down and sighed in comfort, as Gaius removed Arthurs' wrappings so he could step into his own bath. Arthur also sighed, "This is lovely."

Merlin nodded, "I'll say, this is quiet a treat. I usually only get one, maybe two full heated baths a year. Otherwise I just go out into one of the lakes or ponds to wash when the weather is warm."

Gaius chuckled as he shifted the privacy screen to block the baths from the door, "Yes well enjoy yourselves then. And take these."

Gaius handed them each some potions which they drank with identical grimaces as they did so. As the two men relaxed in their respective baths another knock came and Gaius opened it to see Gwen standing their holding a small tea try, "Wonderful Gwen, thank you."

Gwen bowed and said, "My pleasure." As Gaius took the tea tray and walked it over.

As Uther starred at the two young men relaxing in tubs he couldn't help noticing the familiarity between the two. Seeing them together anyone would assume they were two good friends as opposed to master and servant. Uther wasn't sure who he felt about this realization, he had known ever since Arthur had defied him to retrieve the Mortius flower and save the boys life, that Arthur felt a strong attachment to his Manservant. At the time Uther had chalked Arthur's behavior up to his soft heart and care for the lower class (Yrgrained had been the same way towards those of lower status when she was alive), but now he saw it as something more. Arthur obviously saw Merlin as something more than just a loyal servant, and Uther could see there was something more between them as well.

Uther found this slightly disquieting, while he understood the importance of caring for his people Uther had always demanded detachment between nobles and peasants, he knew perfectly well that getting too close to the common riff-raff could be a dangerous thing for one of high birth. Such relationships could lead to strange ideas and behavior. The last thing Uther wanted was for the crown prince to become 'tainted' by getting too close to those who were beneath him, but just as this thought entered his mind Uther recalled the look on Merlin's face when he'd pulled Arthur out of the lake.

The king remembered the desperation in Merlin's voice as he called to his Prince (using a number of insults) to wake up. Uther remembered Merlin's repeated pounding on Arthur's chest regardless of his own injuries. Uther knew that his son would not be sitting in a warm bath right now had it not been for this scrawny, annoying, wonderful little deviant. As Uther looked at the two of them sitting side-by-side laughing and joking easily he also noticed how relaxed Arthur was. Most people didn't realize the burden that came with nobility, many assumed (incorrectly) that those of high birth simply sat around all day throwing feasts and parties while they ate delicate treats. No one really understood the true difficulties of a nobles life.

Uther had seen the struggles Arthur often underwent as his son, the heavy weight he carried as a crown prince, and he knew those burdens would only increase as Arthur went on to become king. For Arthur having someone around who he could relax and be at ease with, someone who could take the burden of Royalty from Arthur (even if it was only for a short while) was truly a great gift. Uther continued to watch the two, and he felt something shift within him. Perhaps, it was time to start loosening some of the boundaries between the classes. If the bastard son of a simple peasant woman could save the crown prince so often, and demonstrate such loyalty to him, then perhaps it was time for things to change.

Gaius continued to give Merlin and Arthur hot teas to drink, then as the water began to cool he ordered them both out. Uther stepped forward and helped dry Arthur off as Gaius did the same for Merlin, once they were both dry Gaius handed over the fresh clothes that the servant had brought for Arthur, and the clothes Gaius himself had retrieved for Merlin. As they dressed Gaius reapplied the ointment to Arthur's chest and back then rewrapped his bandages, and moved on to put new honey on Merlin's hands and rewrap them as well.

Arthur yawned loudly and Merlin followed suit Gaius said, "Alright, to bed both of you."

Merlin and Arthur walked over to the spare cots Gaius kept around for just such occasions. Once they were both lying down Gaius piled blankets on each man so they ended up looking like a pair of overly large swaddled infants. Merlin and Arthur's soft snores soon filled the room. Uther turned to Gaius, "will he be alright?"

Gaius looked up, "He'll have to be watched carefully for the next few days, lest he develop lung fever, but since he got here so quickly, Arthur should make a full recovery given time, rest, and proper warmth."

Uther asked, "And Merlin? What of his hands?"

Gaius raised an eyebrow in shock, asking after the health of a servant was rather unlike the king, but he answered, "Merlin will also have to be watched for lung fever and damage from the chills, but again he should recover if treated properly. As for his hands." Gaius sighed, "The cuts are deep, but thankfully the damage is not too bad, he will undoubtedly have scars, but it shouldn't impede his ability to use and work with his hands thankfully. They were both very lucky."

Uther nodded, "Thank you, I would like to stay and watch over Arthur, but I have to make arrangements to replace the food that was lost to the creature and repair the soil in the fields. Please keep me informed if anything should change, or if you need anything."

Gaius said, "Of course Sire." Uther took one last concerned look at Arthur before he forced himself to leave the room.

Unsurprisingly, he found Morgana and Gwen waiting outside. He took one look at their concerned faces and said, "They are resting now, Gaius said they will need to be watched carefully, but they should both be fine. You can go inside if you like." The two girls practically flew past the King as they headed into the physicians rooms. Uther shook his head ruefully as he headed to his study so he could take care of those crops.

Apapapapapapapa

Arthur and Merlin spent the next few days resting in the physicians rooms. Uther, Morgana, and Gwen all visited them regularly, every time Uther came in he would find the two young men laughing and joking with one another or talking casually with one another (or Morgana and Gwen). Uther was surprised with how at ease they were with one another, and also a little saddened, that they both instantly sobered when he entered the room. Finally, on the fourth day Gaius was willing to release them both and Uther decided to make his opinion on the situation known.

Arthur had just returned to his rooms when Uther knocked on the door and strode in, Arthur turned and said, "Hello Father."

Uther smiled, "Hello Arthur, good to see you up and around, how are you feeling?"

Arthur winced, "Still sore, and a little stuffed in the head, but I'm doing alright."

Uther grinned, "good, good, Arthur I would like to discuss something with you."

Arthur tilted his head curiously, "What?"

Uther gestured to the chairs at Arthurs' desk, Arthur sat on the chair in front of the desk, and instead of sitting behind it Uther pulled the other chair out and moved it across the floor so he and Arthur were sitting next to each other. Arthur raised his eyebrows in shock as Uther said, "Arthur these last few days I have seen you and Merlin interacting together."

Arthur paled, obviously worried that Uther was angry, but before he could open his mouth to protest or explain Uther held up his hand, "You have nothing to concern yourself over, I am not angry or upset. In fact, I find myself rather…." Uther searched for the correct word before settling on, "Pleased to see it."

Arthur gaped in shock, "What?"

Uther chuckled, "Yes, I know it's the last thing you ever expected to hear from me considering how I've always been firm on the need to separate those of different classes, but seeing the two of you together I've begun to feel a slight shift in my thoughts. I still believe it is important not to become too closely involved with the peasants, but at the same time I can see that there are benefits to developing relationships with them. I can see that you and Merlin are very close to each other and I want you to know that I do not object to any friendship between you two as long as it doesn't interfere with any of your duties or cause any problems for the kingdom and its people."

Arthur looked as though he'd just been frozen solid, his face was one of complete shock, "Father are you sure?"

The complete disbelief in Arthur's voice caused Uther to chuckle once more, "Yes Arthur I am sure. I think it is time that certain things in Camelot began to change. We will not dismiss the rules of class completely, but I believe that it is time to begin easing them."

Arthur grinned happily, "Father I don't know what to say, I think that's wonderful."

Uther stood, "good, now if you'll excuse me I have other business to attend to, but I'll be back to see you later."

Arthur gave his father a completely relaxed smile, the kind that Uther saw far too infrequently on his sons face, "I can't wait."

Uther turned and left, then he headed straight to Gaius' rooms. Uther knocked and heard Merlin's voice call from the other side, "Come in."

Uther opened it and Merlin's eyes widened in shock, "My Lord." He bowed his head looking and sounding frightened, "How may I help you?"

Uther looked down at Merlin's still bandaged hands and said, "I wanted to thank you for your actions at the lake. Once again you have saved my sons life, and that means more to me than I can ever say."

Merlin blushed as he bowed again, "It was my pleasure My Lord."

Uther continued, "Also, I wanted you to know I have seen the way you and Arthur interact with one another."

Merlin's eyes widened in fear as Uther continued, "As Crown Prince of Camelot Arthur has many difficult trials he has to face regularly, and many heavy burdens to carry. As such, it is important that he have people around him who can facilitate in those duties."

Merlin looked confused, but said, "Of course My Lord."

Uther added, "I have never approved of Arthur's associating with the lower class, but these last few days I have seen the potential benefits of such relationships, and I want you to know that I am…." Uther took a breath as he struggled to get out this last word, "I am grateful to all you have done for Arthur, the loyalty you have shown to him and the friendship you have offered him. I am glad to see that Arthur has such individuals assisting him in meeting the many challenges that lie in his path. I want you to know that I approve of your friendship with my son, and I have no objection to its continuation as long as it doesn't interfere with the day-to-day activities of the kingdom or cause any problems."

Merlin looked completely flabbergasted, he opened and closed his mouth a few times, too shocked to speak, "Sire I don't know what to say, I thank you Sire."

Uther stood up and raised a finger threateningly at the young man, "Just don't make me regret this."

Merlin shuddered slightly, "I shall do my best Sire."

As Uther turned to leave he heard Merlin mutter a shocked, "Wow." Under his breath, the King couldn't help grinning. Maybe assigning this boy as his sons' manservant hadn't been such a bad idea after all. Sometimes, the help of a servant was exactly what was needed in order for a kingdom to truly thrive and succeed. This was an important lesson that Uther was just coming to learn, and hopefully it would help to forge a new future for himself, his kingdom, his people, and (most especially) his children.

The end

Please review


End file.
